


Ang Salamisim ng Kahapon

by narcissistic_draym



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Photographer Kim Jongin | Kai, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Writer Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistic_draym/pseuds/narcissistic_draym
Summary: salamísim: malungkot ngunit matamis na alaalasalamísim: n. reminiscence; recollection; memory; remembrance.





	Ang Salamisim ng Kahapon

**Author's Note:**

> MALIGAYANG BUWAN NG WIKA!!!
> 
> mabuhay! sinulat ko ito para sa proyekto ng kapatid ko sa kanyang assignaturang filipino, pinalitan ko ung orihinal na mga tauhan ng kaisoo at pinublish na rin ito (sa guro ng kapatid ko if mahanap mo ito ako nagsulat nito so hindi siya plagiarism haha if may reklamo patawag ako un lang) 
> 
> pero sobrang nabighani ako sa salitang SALAMISIM nakita ko siya sa fb post ng page ng National Comission for Culture and the Arts so ayan nagamit ko na rin siya.

  
  


_ **Ang Salamisim ng Kahapon** _

  
  


Isang napakaganda na umaga ngunit hindi ito ang nadarama ni Kyungsoo sapagkat maraming mga bagay na pumapasok sa kanyang munting isip at hindi niya maiwasan magbalik-tanaw sa kaniyang mga malungkot ngunit na matamis na mga ala-ala. Ang nakalipas na pilit niya tinatakbuhan at ibinabaon sa limot. Buong akala ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang paglayo, baka sakali malimutan niya ang sakit at hinagupit ng kahapon ngunit nagkamali pala siya, lalo siya hinahabol ng mga bagay-bagay at paulit-ulit siya sinasaktan sa bulag na katotohanan.

Halos dalawang buwan na siya sa namamalagi rito Baryo Malamig sa Pangasinan, kasalukuyang iniiwasan ang maingay at magulong buhay na iniwan niya sa Maynila. Hindi pa handa si Kyungsoo harapin ang kasalukuyan kung kaya’t ninais niya muna mag-isa at mamuhay sa isang tahimik na lugar. Pinili ni Kyungsoo lumayo at magdusa dahil mukha naman ito ang nararapat sa kanya. Sa isang lugar walang nakakilala sa kanya minabuti ni Kyungsoo na malayo sa mga mapanghusga o mga habag na tingin ng mga taong nakapaligid sa kanya doon sa siyudad.

Ilang buwan na nga ba simula nung iniwan siya ni Seonho sa altar ng kanilang kasal sa simbahan? Ipinagpalit siya ng kasintahan sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan na si Jiho. Una pa lamang may hinala na si Kyungsoo na hindi siya ang tunay na napupusuan ng dating kasintahan. Noong nasa kolehiyo pa lamang sila, ang mga mata ni Seonho ay nasa kanyang kaibigan na si Jiho. Hindi nakayanan ni Kyungsoo na makitang hinahabol-habol ng noong binatang si Seonho ang kaibigan na kung ituring ang mga babae o lalaki ay parang bola na pinaglalaruan lamang kung kaya’t kinaibigan niya ito upang pagsabihan at doon nagsimula ang kwento ni Kyungsoo at Seonho. Ano nga naman ang ipaglalaban ng katahimikan at pagiging mahiyain niya sa kagwapuhan at katikasan ng kanyang kaibigan? Isa lamang pang-karaniwang na binata si Kyungsoo Doh. Hindi karaniwan ang isang lalaki na tulad niya na magustuhan ng isang magandang lalaki na katulad ni Seonho. Madalas mo makita si Kyungsoo sa silid aklatan miski sa basketball court katulad ni Jiho. Mga medalya at sertipiko lamang siguro ang lamang ni Kyungsoo kay Jiho dahil masipag at matalino siya at lagi pinangaralan sa mga pang-akademikong larangan ng eskuwela. Mabait lang siguro si Seonho kaya siya lagi kinakausap ng binata at hanggang sa mag-kabutihan sila ng loob nito. Buong akala niya ay mayroong ibig sabihin ang mga matamis na pagsulyap nito, ang maaalahaning mga paalala, at ang laging pagyayaya tuwing may naturang lakad. Ngunit sa nangyari sa kasalukuyan kanyang nakita malamang ay pantasya niya lamang ito. Hindi niya maintindihan bakit pa umabot sa pitong taon ang relasyon nila kung buong pagsasama nila hindi pala siya talaga minahal ng dating kasintahan. Bakit pa nga ba sinagot ni Seonho ang alok niya na ikasal sila kung ang plano pala nito ay makipag-tanan kay Jiho. Sa mga panahon pala na okupado si Kyungsoo pagsabayin ang kanyang trabaho at ang pagaaral ng kanyang masters, iyon pala ang mga panahon na nagkamabutihan si Seonho at Jiho. Bakit nga ba sinayang pa ni Kyungsoo ang oras niya sa mga bagay na sisirain rin pala siya. Bakit pa nga ba umasa si Kyungsoo na mamahalin siya ni Seonho.

Lumabas si Kyungsoo sa kwarto ng resort na kanyang tinutuluyan. Malapit na sumikat ang araw at tumingala siya sa kalangitan. Bumalik ang mga munting ala-ala ng kahapon. Paulit-ulit niyang naririnig ang pagtawag niya kay Seonho nang hindi ito sumipot sa araw ng kanilang kasal. Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pagnanais na habulin niya ito habang si Seonho ay tumatakbong palayo sa kanya ngunit huli na ang lahat dahil nakaalis na daw ito at wala na balak bumalik pa. Nakakatawang isipin na nag-mukha siyang tanga sa harap ng maraming tao. 

Napapatanong siya sa kanyang sarili. _Nababaliw na ba ako?_ Nagsisisi siya na nagpadala siya sa bugso ng kanyang mga damdamin at ang kanyang mga munting paghahangad ng kasiyahan na kanyang pinapangrap lamang noon. Akala ni Kyungsoo na si Seonho ang sagot sa kanyang sankadakmak na mga tanong. Malaking pasasalamat pa nga noon ni Kyungsoo na si Seonho ata ang tao na hiniling niya sa may kapal. Ngunit mali pala ang lahat. Isa lang pala si Seonho sa mga alon na mapapadpad sa buhay niya, dadaan ng napakalakas at biglang maglalaho at babalik sa dalampasigan. Isa lamang si Seonho sa mga taong sasaktan siya at tuluyang lilisan. Ang kanyang tanong na isinulat niya sa kanyang kwaderno kanina na tungkol sa pag-ibig ay para sa kanyang sarili. Ito ang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili. Hindi ito para sa mga taong nagbabasa ng mga munting aklat na sinusulat niya. Ito ang huling libro na isusulat niya tungkol kay Seonho. Ito ang katapusan ng kwento nila 

Bakit nga ba ako umaasa sa mga ganitong bagay sa gitna ng walang kasiguradugan?  _ Hindi naman si Seonho ang nagsabing may gusto siya sa akin. _ Naalala ni Kyungsoo siya pala ang unang umamin. Ang dami tumatakbo sa kanyang isip na dapat ay hindi na niya binibigyan importansya. Ibinuhos na ni Kyungsoo lahat sa magiging huling pahina ng huling kabanata ng librong iyon. Bakit pa nga ba pinaghihintulutan niya ang sarili niya makulong sa mga salamisim ng kahapon? 

Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang tunog ng pagyapak ng mga paa sa likod niya. Kilala niya ang pag-buntong hininga ng malalim ng tao na kasama niya ngayon sa lugar na ito. Ang nag-iisang tao na siya lang nakakaalam nasaan siya ngayon. Si Jongin Kim, ang photograpo ng mga librong sinulat niya simula kolehiyo at hanggang ngayon. Bawat pahina kasi ng mga tula, maikling kwento o nobela na sinusulat niya, lagi may isang litrato na nagpapahiwatig at sumisibol ng mga damdamin niya habang sinulat niya ang mga ito. Bakit nga ba hindi na lang si Jongin ang inibig niya? 

"Totoo ba Kyungsoo?" Kinakabahan. Nagmamakaawa. Nanginginig ang boses nito. Namumula ang kanyang mukha. Maraming emosyon na naglalaro sa mga mata nito. 

Hindi matingnan ni Kyungsoo sa mata ang kasama. Bakit nga ba kailangan nito magmakaawa sa katotohanan? Ilang taon na rin umasa sa kanya si Jongin, bakit ngayon lang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo at napagtagpi ang mga ginawang sakripisyo sa kanya ng lalaking ito?

“Puro po ba pakitang tao lang ba ang iniisip mo?” wika nito. "Ngunit totoo nga ba? Naguguluhan kasi ako. Gusto ko lamang marinig galing sa iyo. Hindi galing sa mga huling pahina ng libro na isinulat mo." 

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa libu-libong mga buhangin sa kanyang paa. Hindi niya kayang magsinungaling. "Oo." Hindi niya napansin ang pagliwanag ng mukha ng kanyang kausap, ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Jongin. 

“Tapos na ako umiyak at isipin ang mga salamisim ng aking kahapon. Handa na ako. Buo na ako.” 

“Kyungsoo narito lang ako at muli maghihintay para sayo. Hindi na kita pakakawalan pa muli. Ako na lang sana hanggang dulo. Ako na lang ulit Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal parin kita.”

“Jongin, handa na ako umibig ulit. Ikaw ang balangaw ng madilim na kahapon. Ikaw Jongin Kim ang simula at dulo.”

**Author's Note:**

> salimisim - malungkot ngunit matamis na alaala  
balangaw - bahaghari


End file.
